


Of The Greater Union

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Insecurity, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "What? I was carrying you across the threshold," Becky admitted, smirking. She smoothed down her dress. "We can't have a real honeymoon but I can try to be romantic."Charlotte stifled a laugh, resisting an urge to roll her eyes. They've been married a grand total of six hours. It would seem that married life had done nothing to change her wife's sense of humor."Remind me why I married you?" Charlotte draped her arms over Becky's shoulders. She giggled,bending down as Becky standing on her tiptoes to kiss her. "It's not so I can ask you to reach the high shelf."





	Of The Greater Union

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked, turning to face Becky. She squealed, feeling her feet swept out from her. "REBECCA." She knew she needed to try to keep quiet or the other hotel guests would complain but she had no idea what was going on. 

"Oh wait," Becky said, setting Charlotte back down. She used the keycard to open the room door and left it cracked. "Here we go." She picked Charlotte up again and carried her into the room. 

"Becky!" Charlotte squealed again. "Have you lost your mind?" She spun around on her heel, turning to glare at Becky. 

"What? I was carrying you across the threshold," Becky admitted, smirking. She smoothed down her dress. "We can't have a real honeymoon but I can try to be romantic." 

Charlotte stifled a laugh, resisting an urge to roll her eyes. They've been married a grand total of six hours. It would seem that married life had done nothing to change her wife's sense of humor. 

"Remind me why I married you?" Charlotte draped her arms over Becky's shoulders. She giggled,bending down as Becky standing on her tiptoes to kiss her. "It's not so I can ask you to reach the high shelf." 

"Really, Char?" Becky pulled back, looking aghast. "I thought we were over the height jokes." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. 

"We will never be over the height jokes, especially when you steal my shirts to wear as dresses," Charlotte teased. 

"I only do that when we're home and have nowhere else to be. I don't see _you_ complaining," Becky said, still pouting. She burst into loud giggles, unable to keep pretending to be mad. "Look at what you do to me, Charlotte Flair." 

"Charlotte Lynch now. How quickly you forget," Charlotte said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She slipped out of her cream colored flats that proclaimed 'Just Married'. "Mind doing me a favor, Wife?"

"Anything, Mrs. Lynch," Becky said, turning to face her. She kicked off her ivory colored pumps and laughed as they thudded against the wall. "Probably want to be nicer to the very expensive shoes." 

"I'm surprised I was able to convince you to be in heels," Charlotte murmured. "Be nice to the shoes- you tried on over 30 pairs to find ones that matched your dress." 

"What's the favor?" Becky sank into the bed next to Charlotte. 

"Unzip me?" Charlotte hated her movement being restricted. It was to the point where she felt like she was trapped in a silk and tulle prison. It was time to be comfortable. 

"Sexy," Becky said, raising an eyebrow. "Forward but sexy." She reached over and carefully unzipped the dress. 

"Really?" Charlotte asked, leaning forward so the straps of her dress would fall down. "Going to go slip into something more comfortable." She winked as she grabbed a duffel bag and walked into the bathroom. 

Charlotte had a sense of humor. She knew Becky was expecting something slinky and black. That was fine but Charlotte had a better plan. Instead of being boring and predictable, she went online and bought the sexiest vintage lingerie she could find. She wanted Becky to be rendered speechless.

The black nightgown was made of vintage chiffon and trimmed with black and white polka dotted satin. The matching robe was also made of black chiffon with the collar, front and half sleeves trimmed in the same dotted satin. She had not been sure when she had originally seen it online but slipping into it, she knew she had picked right. 

"Welcome back. I was beginning to think you fe-," Becky stopped mid-sentence, catching full sight of the outfit. It took a lot for Becky to stop talking so Charlotte was thrilled. "That is...gorgeous." She wandered over to where Charlotte stood. "Very befitting a bride." 

"Or so you say," Charlotte teased, leaning down to kiss Becky. "Didn't want to be predictable." 

"My Love, you are anything but." Becky stood on her tiptoes to return the kiss. 

Their kisses grew more and more passionate. Charlotte steered Becky blindly towards the bed, her fingertips grazing every inch of exposed skin. As she lowered Becky to the bed, Charlotte could feel her wife unknotting the tie to her robe. 

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Lynch," Becky blurted out before attacking Charlotte with another round of furious kisses.  
\---  
Some people were dreamers. Some people were thinkers. Charlotte was a thinker. Becky was a dreamer. That was partially why they got along so well. 

In the grand scheme of things, this meant Charlotte's brain was constantly on. This meant that when her head got too full, she could only doze. 

Tonight was one of those nights. It was her wedding night. She had just gotten married to the woman of her dreams. Yet, she couldn't help trying to shake the fears resounding in her head.

This was her third marriage. What if the third time wasn't the charm? Would she destroy Becky? Perhaps turn her into a miserable curmudgeon who hated the world? 

Thoughts like this were enough to keep anyone away. 

Her anxiety peaked as her thoughts grew louder and louder. She was about to bolt when she felt it. 

Becky's arm slowly snaking around her waist. 

"What are you doing, Char?" Becky asked, staring at her wife. "What's wrong?" 

"How did you know something was wrong?" Charlotte asked, trying to calm herself. She rarely had anxiety attacks but when she did, they could go from nothing to bad in three seconds flat. 

"I have Bexcellent sense," Becky teased, sitting up. She pulled Charlotte into her arms, cradling her head to her chest. "Besides, you were moving a lot. Told me there was something going on. You sleep like the bleeding dead!" She began to run her fingers through Charlotte's hair. 

"Just can't stop thinking. This is my third shot at this married thing- what if I get it wrong?" Charlotte blinks back tears, allowing herself to fully relax and sink into Becky's arms. 

"Then, we get it wrong together," Becky replied, burying her nose in Charlotte's hair. "Haven't you figured out that I don't go anywhere? You could murder rainbows and steal puppies and I'd still love you." 

"You'd still love me if I murdered rainbows and stole puppies?" Charlotte asked, staring at Becky. "That's love right there." 

"I know! I wouldn't be _thrilled_ if you killed a rainbow because then, it would be all 'what did that innocent rainbow do to you but be pretty...' but I would most definitely still love you." Becky kissed Charlotte's forehead. "Never would have married you if I didn't love you and didn't intend to stay no matter what." 

"Love you, Bex," Charlotte whispered, kissing Becky. "Can't wait for the rest of our lives." 

"Me neither, Queen Lynch." Becky wrinkled her nose. "Not sure I like that. Duchess Lynch sounds better but it wouldn't work. You're a queen." 

"I love you, Rebecca." Charlotte only called Becky by her full name once before. That time, it had been in anger. Today, it had been used in love. 

"I love you too, Charlotte," Becky replied, sinking back into bed with Charlotte still tightly clutched in her arms. 

Charlotte found herself drifting back to sleep. She knew Becky would never let anything happen to her and that was enough for her to sleep peacefully.

-Fin-


End file.
